1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shutter device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an imaging apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-031513, a shutter cam gear which charges a shutter blade drive member and releases charging thereof is coupled with a mirror cam gear which charges a mirror drive lever and releases charging thereof.
In the imaging apparatus, the shutter cam gear and the mirror cam gear are driven in one direction, so that the imaging apparatus changes to a stop phase, a live view phase, and an image capturing phase in this order.
Since the imaging apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-031513 is configured to include a first curtain, the imaging apparatus is required to have both of the shutter cam gear which charges the shutter blade drive member and releases charging thereof and the mirror cam gear which charges the mirror drive lever and releases charging thereof.
In a case where reset scanning is performed on pixels of the image sensor, i.e., an electronic first curtain, and after a predetermined time interval corresponding to a set shutter time in seconds, an exposure operation is performed in which a second curtain is caused to run, the first curtain is not involved in the exposure operation.